


Heartbreak Mail

by CuzICanBitches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, WIP, guys i need to stop writing so many tags, it's fantastic, keith and lance have problems, mostly - Freeform, so I'll change the rating when the last chapter is posted, theres also some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuzICanBitches/pseuds/CuzICanBitches
Summary: Dear Reader,The person that is writing this letter (me) just had their heart broken and all they could think about was what if someone else had gone through a similar heartbreak?So go to the email at the end of this letter, send in your story, go to a bookstore (not the one you found this in) and slide this letter in the romance section.I look forward to your storyheartbreakmail@voltron.mail.orgKeith finds a way to deal with his heartbreak and gets an unexpected confession.Lance sends a letter and gets nothing elsePidge is cackling in the background.The Author can't write a summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone asking, I'm the original account that posted this and there are no new edits, I just stopped writing before and wasn't gonna leave this as a WIP forever

 

_ Dear Reader,  _

_ The person that is writing this letter (me) just had their heart broken and all they could think about was what if someone else had gone through a similar heartbreak?  _

_ So go to the email at the end of this letter, send in your story, go to a bookstore (not the one you found this in) and slide this letter in the romance section.  _

 

_ I look forward to your story _

 

_ heartbreakmail@voltron.mail.org _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was Shiro who had suggested the letter. It was simple, put his email and an invite to tell their story. He had no idea that the blog would become this popular but heartbreak stories on Tumblr seemed to be something people enjoyed. It had been 6 month since he had his heart broken by the cute girl in his physics class and Keith felt like he was doing better. The blog had helped and although he would never admit it to Shiro, it was probably the only reason he still wasn’t in a depression. 

 

It was a regular day for Keith. Go to school, hang out with Hunk, Pidge and Lance, argue with Lance a bit, go home, eat dinner and then the best/worst part of the day. Checking his email. It was the best because he loved getting responses to the letter but it was the worst because his heart always hurt a bit for these strangers and their pain. 

No one except Shiro knew that Keith ran the blog, hell not even his closest friends knew about keith’s popular internet presence. He had created a separate email account for the blog so no one would recognize him by his email. That’s when he got an email from  [ Lanc3isCool@Volton.mail.org ](mailto:Lanc3isCool@Volton.mail.org) . Lance’s email. As far as Keith knew, he hadn’t been in a relationship recently so what could this possibly be?

 

_ Dear Heartbreak Mail,  _

 

_ My name is Lance. I haven’t been in a relationship recently so my heartbreak is of a different variety but it hurts the same, that I can assure you.  _

_ His name is Keith and he’s my best friend.  _

_ And he has no idea that I’ve been in love with him for the past 2 years.  _


	2. Well Damn

_ It started about 4 and a half years ago. I just moved here from Florida and I was enrolled in a new school. Being a new Sophomore sucked. Being a new sophomore in the middle of the school year sucked even worse. But then I met Pidge and through Pidge, I met Hunk and then Keith. Keith was like fire. Keith was flames and danger but when you got to know him, it was like this warmth surfaced. It was the kind of warmth that was only reserved for his closest and dearest friends and family. The only people he has are us and Shiro. Shiro is his guardian, a close family friend who was put in charge of Keith shortly after Keith’s parents died. They died a month before I transferred in.  _

_ Keith and I didn’t get along at first. I mistook his fire for anger and trust me when I say that you should never put two angry teenage boys in a room together. I had my own problems, dealing with the fact that Jacksonville was a lot different than Portland. Moving across the country wasn’t my idea but my parents had just gotten a divorce and my very Irish mother decided that she wanted to get far away from my Cuban father. So she packed up me and my siblings and moved us in with our Aunt Caitlin.  _

_ Keith helped. Giving me an outlet for my anger, it soon simmered and I started to see just how attractive he was. Keith is so beautiful. Sometimes when we go to the beach and watch the sunset, I’ll watch him instead. It’s like Apollo decided to bless this one human with the embodiment of the sun.  _

_ I’m so very in love with him and he is so very straight. And so my poor little heart is broken.  _

_ Maybe someday he’ll notice me.  _

 

_ Love, Lonely Lance.  _

 

Keith sat there shocked. Lance loved him? Lance had been in love with him for two years? LANCE LOVED HIM? Keith knew that Lance was very attractive and was very Bi but Keith never thought that Lance’s desire’s lied with him. And the icing on the cake? Keith had had a crush on Lance for the past couple months. 

“Shiro will know what to do” Keith murmured while grabbing his phone, pulling up their most recent conversation.

 

FireBoy23: Shiro I need help

BigDaddyShiro: Keith, what did you do this time?

FireBoy23: I DID NOTHING. BUT THIS IDIOT HAD TO GO AND PROFESS HIS LOVE TO ME AND HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW THAT IT’S ME OR THAT I LIKE HIM BACK AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO SHIRO

BigDaddyShiro: Keith, calm down. Who professed his love for you and why doesn’t he know that you know?

FireBoy23: Lance. Blog. Heartbroken. Thinks I’m straight. 

BigDaddyShiro: Oh

FireBoy23: YEAH, OH

BigDaddyShiro: Wait, Keith you like him back?

FireBoy23:.......

FireBoy23: yeah

BigDaddyShiro: And you haven’t told him why??

FireBoy23: Because he’s so fucking pretty and I never thought he would like someone like me and then I get a fucking email from him to the blog and he’s talking about being so heartbroken about me and I’m like how is that even possible and then it turns out THAT HE’S BEEN IN LOVE WIHT ME FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS SHIRO WHAT DO I DO???

BigDaddyShiro: He’s liked you for two years and never said a thing? Wow. Poor Lance. 

FireBoy23: Yeah, he thinks I’m straight. And I can’t just go up to him and be like, got your email and I like you too because he can’t know that I run the blog. He just can’t. 

BigDaddyShiro: Why can’t he? 

FireBoy23: Hmm how would you feel if you found out that the object of your affections that you thought was straight just got an email from you professing your love for them?

BigDaddyShiro: Oh. Yeah that would suck. 

FireBoy23: What do I do shiro???

BigDaddyShiro: Tell him how you feel and then tell him about the email?

FireBoy23: No,I’m better off if I just pretend that I never got the email from him. 

BigDaddyShiro: This isn’t going to go well Keith. 

FireBoy23: I don’t care. He just can’t know. 

 

Keith sighed. Of course his conversation with Shiro was just going to make him more confused. But one thought was loud and clear. Lance must never know about the email. Never. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance sat back in his chair, staring at the blank screen of his email account. He did it. He finally did it. It felt kinda good to admit to someone other than Hunk and PIdge that he was in love with the eternally straight Keith Kogane. God he was in love with Keith. 

It wasn’t his fault that Keith was so fucking gorgeous. Pale skin everywhere which made his blushes stand out even more. That dark hair that would probably look amazing gripped in his hands as he- 

“Ughhhhhh” Lance groaned, annoyed that his overly excited dick decided to pop up. He rubbed his eyes before shutting his laptop, stretching out a bit. He had a class in an hour and needed to grab a coffee before he headed to the last class of the day. He was happy that when it came to choosing classes for the year, he had scored all afternoon classes and that he shared a few of them with Keith. Keith majored in English with a minor in Linguistics where as Lance was the opposite. 

Lance left his dorm, swinging his bag onto his shoulder before knocking on the door next to his. Pidge was a special creature and since they didn’t really identify as anything except maybe an alien, the people in charge of dorm assignments just put the four of them in a Co-Ed hall. Lance roomed with Hunk, Pidge roomed with Keith, and the two exchange students from Australia, Allura and Coran shared a room. Coran was Allura’s cousin so that's why they were allowed to share a room. 

Shiro ended up being their RA so he had his own room at the end of the hall. Their dorm was actually really small for their university but it made sense since nobody really wanted to live in Paladin Hall. It was nestled in a small corner of the campus away from any of the frats or sororities or big dorms which meant that it was a good 15 minute walk to the nearest coffee shop, Black Cat Coffee. 

Lance was almost there when he spotted a familiar head. Pidge was walking along with their support cat, Electro. Electro was a small little orange tabby that Pidge had had since god knows when. Lance ran to catch up with them, excited to share that he had finally told someone else about his crush. 

 

“Pidge! Hey Pidge, wait up! I knocked on your door and there was no answer. I thought you were done with classes for the day?” Lance asked, slightly out of breath from having to run to catch up.

“Electro needed to go for a walk and I wanted to head back to the lab. I need to go over some findings because I’m pretty sure my lab partner screwed up some of the data” Pidge said, giving Lace a bit of a glare. 

“ Hey look, I told you never to put me in charge of anything in a class that we share with Keith. I can’t help that he’s so attractive” Lance replied dramatically before opening the door to the small cafe. They took a seat in their booth, a table in the very back corner of the shop after getting their coffee. 

“You could at least try to pay attention” Pidge said, scratching behind Electro’s ears before setting her on the seat next to them.

“Speaking of keith, I did it. I told someone else about my crush” Lance exclaimed, excited that he told someone. 

“Who was it?! Was it Keith?! Should I expect a new roommate soon?” Pidge said, the questions coming more quickly than Lance could answer. 

“What? Pidge, no I’m never going to tell Keith. No, I sent an email to that Heartbreak tumblr, Heartbreak Mail?” Lance sputtered, shocked that Pidge thought Lace actually had the balls to tell Keith. 

Pidge settled back into the booth, clearly disappointed in Lance. “ Really Lance? The first person you tell outside me and Hunk and you don’t even know them? Someday, you need to tell him. He deserves to know.” 

 

“I know but I just can’t. I’m never going to tell him”

 

Keith’s shoulders tensed up as he heard Lance’s words. Never going to tell him? So what, Keith was suppose to just sit around, ignorant of Lance’s feelings for him? He stormed out of the cafe, his heart slowly breaking apart piece by piece. 

 

Pidge watched silently as the raven haired boy stormed out, Lance not even noticing that the object of his desires had heard every word he had just said. 

 

This was going to be interesting. 


End file.
